


Interior Decorating

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Snape's dungeon to be repainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interior Decorating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ook).



"They're going to _what_?" Snape gazed at the Headmaster in horror.

"Paint your rooms." Dumbledore had on that twinkly expression that was intended to convey sympathetic understanding, but which Snape had always found irritatingly patronizing. "Not the stone, of course, but all the woodwork; with all the damp in the dungeons the cupboards need painting every few years. If you weren't planning to go away on holiday this summer –"

"I wasn't," Snape interrupted. He never went on holiday, as Dumbledore knew perfectly well.

"You can simply move into one of the Slytherin dormitories temporarily," Dumbledore continued as if Snape hadn't spoken. "It oughtn't to take more than a few days, a week at most, although you might want to wait a bit longer to let the fumes air out."

"Oh, very well." He moved to stand up and leave, but then a thought struck him. "Just what color is to be used?"

"I had thought yellow."

" _Yellow?_ " Could there _be_ a more odious color? Well, perhaps orange. Or scarlet. "Would it be possible to reconsider? I, after all, will be the one living there, and yellow would by no means be my preferred choice."

"Certainly, Severus. Lavender? Mauve?" Dumbledore reached out and popped a sweet into his mouth, offering the dish to Snape, who waved it away impatiently.

"Green. _Dark_ green," he qualified hastily, lest Dumbledore think he might mean some vile shade such as mint-green.

"If that's what you wish. Though I do think yellow would be a much cheerier choice."

"No, thank you. Green will serve more than adequately. Will that be all?"

"I'll want to speak with you later about the new crop of first-years, but that can wait," said Dumbledore. "You'll want to move your things into the Slytherin rooms this weekend; the painting will begin on Monday."

Snape wondered what it was about the new students that Dumbledore needed to tell him, but after the threat of yellow rooms, he couldn't take any more bad news at the moment.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for ook, at the request of tayefeth, who suggested Severus, prompt "painting."


End file.
